


Sunday Morning

by kissedbydragonfire



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissedbydragonfire/pseuds/kissedbydragonfire
Summary: Garcy fic based off the Maroon 5 song "Sunday Morning."Part of the Garcy_Playlist_Challenge.





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first go at smut, so please go easy on me. I had to do it in honor of the challenge's creator, Gotta_Love_Garcy, a.k.a. The Queen of Smut.
> 
> Lyrics:  
> Sunday morning, rain is falling  
> Steal some covers, share some skin  
> Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable  
> You twist to fit the mold that I am in
> 
> But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do  
> And I would gladly hit the road, get up and go if I knew  
> That someday, it would lead me back to you  
> That someday, it would lead me back to you (someday)
> 
> [CHORUS]  
> That may be all I need  
> In darkness, she is all I see  
> Come and rest your bones with me  
> Driving slow on Sunday morning  
> And I never want to leave
> 
> Fingers trace your every outline  
> Paint a picture with my hands  
> Back and forth, we sway like branches in a storm  
> Change the weather, still together when it ends
> 
> [CHORUS]
> 
> But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do  
> Sunday morning, rain is falling and I’m calling out to you  
> Singing, someday it’ll bring me back to you  
> Find a way to bring myself back home to you
> 
> And you may not know  
> That may be all I need  
> In darkness, she is all I see (you are all I see)  
> Come and rest your bones with me  
> Driving slow on Sunday morning  
> Driving slow, ooh, yeah, yeah…
> 
> It’s a flower in your hair  
> I’m a flower in your hair

Flynn and Lucy felt like they had walked for hours.  Once again, they had been separated from Rufus and Wyatt during the mission.  They were in upstate New York during the French and Indian War.  Flynn and Lucy managed to track one of the Rittenhouse sleepers down and killed him, while Rufus and Wyatt had gone after the other. 

They hadn’t planned to get lost in the woods as the result of the chase of said sleeper agent.  They spied the dark, rolling storm clouds in the distance and both shot a glance at the other.  They needed to find shelter fast.  Five minutes or so later, the sky opened up and a deluge rained down upon them.  They walked another quarter of a mile and happened upon what appeared to be an abandoned cabin.  Flynn approached the cabin first, while Lucy waited back a bit.  The door was unlocked and he went in with gun drawn.  After a few tense seconds, Flynn called out to Lucy that the coast was clear.  Lucy was soaked to the bone and the heft of her skirts weighed her down.  The cabin was old and sparse, with a small fireplace in one corner and an old wrought-iron framed bed in the other.  There was a wooden table in the middle of the room with four wooden chairs.  An old patchwork quilt hung in front of the bed from a clothesline and separated it from the rest of the cabin.  It was dirty and dusty, with cobwebs in the corners of the ceilings.  No one had been here for a long time. 

Flynn looked for some dry wood to start a fire, but the cabin was empty.  He doubted he could have found any outside, since it continued to pour like the second coming of the great flood out there.  So, he took one of the wooden chairs at the table and smashed it into pieces.  He needed to get the fire started before they came down with pneumonia.  Lucy was able to find some old matchsticks in the tiny kitchen.  Flynn got the fire going and Lucy began to peel off some of her layers to dry them.  Unable to stop himself, he imagined her taking all of her clothes off.  He knew being trapped alone with her during this storm would not be easy.  They had grown close lately and she kissed him the other day out of the blue while they were in his room at the bunker.  He would’ve kissed her back, but the Mothership alarmed had sounded a few moments later.  Rittenhouse continued to find new ways to torture him.

He had been in love with her for a while now and he was sure she knew.  He also knew Lucy hadn’t been ready to jump into anything new after Wyatt.  But when she kissed him the other day, hope sprung up like a well in his chest.  He wanted her, _badly._   _They were already great together in every other aspect, why should it not carry over to this?_  

Lucy continued to scavenge the kitchen cabinets in hopes of items they might be able to use.  She found a bunch of candles and one can of baked beans.  She sat down at the table with an audible sigh.

“I know it’s not ideal.  But it’s better than being out there,” Flynn said.

Lucy nodded.  She still shivered from the cold even though she was close to the fireplace. 

_He could warm her up._

“It’s late.  We should try to get some sleep,” he suggested.

Lucy turned to look at the bed.  She was tired, so it did look enticing.  Flynn had taken off his suit jacket, rolled up his sleeves and crouched down by the fire as he warmed his hands.  Lucy went behind the quilt and removed the rest of her wet clothes.  He looked back towards the quilt with reluctance.  There really wasn’t much of a chance that they would be interrupted here, especially in the middle of this brutal storm.  He was also very aware that Lucy would have to make the first move if anything ever were to happen between them.  His only dilemma was to decipher if that kiss the other day _was_ her first move.  _Did that mean it was already a given she would welcome an advance from him?_  

As he stared at the fire preoccupied in thought, he felt her presence next to him.  When he turned, she was only in her shift and his eyes wandered over her amazing body.  Lucy crouched down next to him and shivered again as she moved an inch closer to the fire.  It was more of a reaction to comfort and help warm her that instigated his behavior, but the next thing he knew his hands engulfed hers and he stroked his thumb back and forth lightly over her skin.  They were in complete darkness except for the luminous light the fire bestowed.  It projected a heavenly glow upon her.  It was befitting, since she had been the light in his life when he was at his darkest; those soul crushing moments he had lost all his humanity.  But as much as he had loathed himself then, he would do it all a thousand times over if it led him back to Lucy. 

He stood up slowly and she stood up with him as their hands remained intertwined.  He remained there and gazed into her eyes for a moment before he pulled her into his arms.  His one hand let go of hers and caressed her cheek.   Lucy leaned into his touch and he knew right then things between them had changed again.  She had no sooner slid her arms up his chest and around his neck before his lips crashed onto hers.  She kissed him back with the same ferocity and any thoughts of turning back on his part became a distant memory, as his hands traced the outline of her curves.  He knew this only served to torture himself, but he planned to savor every inch of her, every moment of this night he had anticipated and wanted for so long.  

He gripped her thighs and Lucy jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his hips.  He broke the kiss and carried her over to the bed.  Lucy took that opportunity to unbutton his shirt, and she slid it off of him as he laid her down.  He shifted his weight, careful not to crush her beneath him.  Lucy grinded against him as he kissed a trail down her neck.  He tugged at her shift and gradually hoisted it up her body.  Lucy panted and moaned in response to his ministrations.  He paused his kisses to lift the shift over her head.  She was left in only her modern white bra and panties.  He froze in place for a split second, momentarily awestruck by the beauty beneath him. 

“What’s wrong?” Lucy whispered breathless.

“Not a damn thing.  I just wanted to take a second to sear this moment into my brain,” he answered.

He kissed her hard and their twisting tongues rolled over each other’s with a breathless fury.  His hands caressed her shoulders and slid her bra straps down.  He made another trail of kisses from her collarbone to her breasts.  Lucy grinded against him harder in response, as she let out different gasps and moans.  He jerked her up slightly, which caught her off guard, and deftly unclasped her bra from the back before he removed it completely.   His mouth was on her right breast and his hand massaged her left one before her back hit the mattress again.  He felt like a sculptor and Lucy’s body was the clay.  _She was a masterpiece in every sense of the word._   Lucy fumbled to unbutton his trousers, but finally managed to get them undone.  After a few minutes of maneuvering, they were on the floor next to the pile of her skirts.  He licked and kissed his way down her body and stopped as he reached her white lace panties.  Lucy looked down and nodded at him and he beamed back that devilish smirk he _knew_ would drive her crazy.  As his hands gripped her hips and began to pull at her panties, Lucy smacked his hand hard.

He looked back up at her with his eyebrow raised in shock and confusion.  _I thought she wanted this, gave me permission for this._   Lucy grinned back at him and returned his own devilish smile with a sultry siren stare of her own. 

“No hands.  Mouth,” she instructed.

_God, he loved this woman!  He would be her genie and grant every wish and desire._   His hands clasped her right thigh as his mouth kissed and licked at her right hip.  He used his teeth to pull down the right side of her underwear as Lucy lifted her hips to assist him.  After success on the right side, he turned his attention to the left.  He then moved to the center and scraped his teeth and tongue as he pulled them off completely.  He kissed up each thigh until he reached her center and Lucy begged him at that point.

“Garcia, please.”

Lucy sat up and pulled his underwear off.

“Please what, Lucy?” he teased.

“I need you, I want you, now-ow,” Lucy gasped as he slipped two fingers inside her.

“What else, Lucy?”

She couldn’t even answer him.  Once his mouth rejoined his fingers, Lucy fell apart.  He continued to plant kisses on her as she regained her breath.  Lucy looked down at him and crooked her finger and beckoned him up to her.

“Garcia, I’ve already begged.  Will you-will you, now?”

He kissed her passionately as he slowly slid into her.  Lucy arched her back and moaned in response.  She clawed at his back with her fingernails and he moaned and grunted back.  They were finally together, bodies entwined, the clay molded into a single entity.  They swayed to the symphony of the storm that raged outside like branches on an old, sturdy oak tree.  This was rooted in something so must stronger than just lust.  Their love was grounded, strong and unyielding for one another. 

Flynn sensed Lucy was close to another climax and he grabbed both of her arms with one of his own and lifted them above her head, as his other hand braced on her hip.  He watched with great intensity as Lucy moaned and whimpered and then closed her eyes for a second before she opened them and reconnected with his gaze.  He thrusted with deep and long strokes at first then increased his pace until Lucy came.  He spilled into her moments afterwards, surprised he had been able to hold off as long as he had.  They laid in their post-coital bliss for a time as they kissed each other softly. 

“I don’t care what happens or who knows, but we definitely need to do that again once we’re back in our room at the bunker,” Lucy said as she planted another kiss to his neck.

“Our room?”

“If you think I’m going to allow you to sleep alone ever again, you’re sadly mistaken,” Lucy replied with a smile.

Flynn smiled back at her with complete adoration.  She was all he needed, all he would ever need whether it was this Sunday morning or for eternity.

 


End file.
